botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy
''"Fuck you, asshole!" Stats *'Name: Remy Jourdain *'Clan: '''Lasombra *'Demeanor: 'Bravo *'Apparent Age: 'Mid 20's *'Sabbat Title: 'None *'Sire: 'Christobal the Privateer *'Childer: Evangeline (Eve) *'Path: '''Humanity 3 *'Flaws: '''Short Fuse, Vengefull Background Remy was a kid from a bad family. He had an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. He grew up bruised and angry until the day he started fighting back. When he was 16, he got in a fight with his father, breaking his dad's jaw and two of his ribs. He left home that day and never looked back. Remy dropped out of school and got a job as a mechanic. He stayed on friend's couches, moving on when he wore out his welcome. He added to his income with a little petty theft and lived this way for a couple years. He was 19 when he first saw Evangeline. Remy was staying with a friend, smoking a cigarette outside on the porch, when he saw Eve walking home from school. A couple of big jocks were following behind her, harrassing and joking loudly. She was obviously scared and walking fast. Remy dropped his cigarette, walked up to one of the jocks and punched him in the face. After both of the guys were bleeding in the street, he offered to walk the girl home. They've been together ever since. Remy and Eve made plans to get out of their small town. Remy got a job as a deck hand with a shipping company while Eve was still in school. After a couple of years at sea Remy went out on his last voyage. On the trip back to New Orleans, the ship was hijacked during the night by a dozen men. The hijackers started killing the crew as they found them. When a man came at Remy with a gun, Remy wrestled the gun away and shot him in the head. Remy continued to fight, and shot another attacker in the back. It took two others to wrestle him to the ground and take away the gun. As one of the thugs raised his gun to shoot Remy, another man called out across the deck. He said something in another language to the two holding Remy to the deck, and they reluctantly let him up. The third man slowly walked towards Remy, looking him up and down. As Remy tensed to attack again, the man spoke in English. He told Remy that not many would have been able to take out 2 of his men. It turned out that most of the men were ghouls in service to three vampires that acted as pirates in the Gulf of Mexico. The shipping company that Remy worked for belonged to a powerful Ventrue in New Orleans, and these vampires were hell bent on screwing him over. Remy wasn't sure what the man was talking about when he spoke about a holy war, but he was all for it when immortality was mentioned. The Sabbat needed soldiers, people that didn't hesitate in a fight, and Remy had impressed them when he took out their ghouls. Before he reached land again, Remy was embraced into the Lasombra clan. Remy didn't want to spend more time on the water away from Eve, so as soon as he recieved his creation rites, he joined a pack based in New Orleans called the Long Knives. As soon as he was able to convince the pack to take a road trip, he went back home for Eve. He embraced her without asking, assuming she would thrive just as well in the Sabbat as he did. Unfortunately, Eve hated unlife in the Sabbat and found a way out at the expence of the lives of her pack. Remy and Moses managed to escape this fate thanks to Eve, and Remy was eventually sent to another pack. He joined with Dead Reckoning, which was better organized and a hell of a lot more dangerous than the Long Knives. Remy has kept in contact with Eve without letting the pack know, and even managed to keep her out of the pack's clutches until the night he was ordered to embrace Eve's sister Jo. Remy refused, and was punished. He was beaten unconcious, and sent into torpor as they stuffed him into a barrell. Jo was embraced by Oslo instead, and when Eve couldn't contact Remy, she assumed the worst. Remy woke up from torpor to find Eve sitting next to him. While he felt sorry for Eve, and was pissed that the pack knew what he'd been up to, Remy was happy to have Eve back in the pack with him. He doesn't like messing with her mind so much, or sending her back to the Camarilla, but he's loyal to the pack and will follow Bedlam's wishes for now. ---- During the battle of Devereaux, Remy saw Evangeline attack Dead Reckoning with the Regulators. He grabbed Eve during the fight and tried to take her with him, but she fought against being taken away. Frustrated and angry, he left Eve behind with the remenants of his pack, and took off by himself. On his way out of town, he stopped by an old malkavian's haven and diablerized her in a rage. Remy has left New Orleans, and hasn't contacted Eve in the past 3 years. Vinculi *Genisis: 3 *Bedlam: 10 *Malice: 7 *Oslo: 7 *Riley: 9 *Eve: 8 *Nix: 4 *Moses: 10 Category:Sabbat Category:Lasombra Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Long Knives